Rumours
by unfinishedthought
Summary: What if they had known each other before Coven? A (slight) AU of how Cordelia and Misty attended Miss Robichaux's Academy in their youth and how they still yearn for each other. Follows the timeline of Coven.
1. Second Hand News

Second Hand News

_Misty Day. _The news of her tragedy had been broadcast coast to coast by now, a young witch burned at the stake just like in the times of Salem. Before this, the few girls that attended Miss Robichaux's had a sense of safety; no one was out witch hunting in any world other than their own, and although that itself came with its own risks, it was somehow more manageable.

For one witch within the Coven, the news of Misty's death had a much greater impact than that on those around her. Cordelia did her best to sob silently in her room upon hearing the news. She had known Misty in what felt like another lifetime. The love they had shared was unlike anything Cordelia had felt in her life. She thought of Misty in her last moments; was she in pain? How did she suffer? Who was there to mourn her?

_~ Then~_

_Young Cordelia was riddled with anxiety as she approached the univiting metal gates, holding behind it a grand white house, a golden plate on the side reading "Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies". She looked back at her mother with tearful eyes as Fiona placed a delicate hand on her shoulder._

"_You'll be fine, Delia. You;re the daughter of the Supreme for Christ's sake, everyone is going to adore you." As Fiona spoke it felt like she was trying harder to convince herself than her daughter with the words she said. "I'll see you soon."_

"_See you soon." Cordelia took a deep breath and began to walk forwards, the only subtle sign of affection given by Fiona was a light pat on the top of her head. _

_Cordelia refused to look back at her mother as she entered the other side of the gate, she could hear the faint creak of the metal as the doors began to close behind her. She made her way up the steps where she was greeted by a few older women, most she had seen throughout her life but none with enough significance she could place their names. They were all friends with her mother and Cordelia was well aware of how her mother spoke of her. _

_She felt the eyes of every witch she walked by as she was show about the house and assigned her own room. The looks were a mixture of interest and disgust, most knowing her mother as the narcissistic Supreme she was, and those who didn't couldn't help but gawk along with all the rest. Cordelia held back the tears that were stinging her eyes, she knew it wasn't her fault she was the daughter of Fiona Goode, but she wished she could. If they didn't hate her for one thing it would be another. She could feel nothing but a sense of dread beginning to creep up every inch of her body, already feeling that her stay in the academy would be less than unpleasant. _

_Cordelia put away her things in her room, thankful and mournful for a room of her own. In a way it felt like just another way to isolate her from the rest of the girls, in another, it felt like a safety precaution, although in a house of witches a closed door wouldn't do much. She didn't bother joining the rest of the house for dinner, she continued to settle into her room, trying to make it as much of a home as she could. Cordelia sat on one of her chairs near the fireplace, leafing through some old spell books she had found on the bookshelf. There was a light tap on the door, she opened it fully, showing a girl about her age holding a plate of hot food, a shy smile spread across her face. Her wild blonde hair shifted with every movement she made._

"_The ladies said you weren't comin' down, just thought I'd bring ya up a plate. Everyone's first day is hard here, I can only imagine what it must be like bein' the daughter of the Supreme 'nd all. I'm Misty, Misty Day." The girl shifted the plate to one hand, holding out the other to shake Cordelia's hand._

"_Cordelia Goode. You really didn't have to do this."_

"_Oh, it's no trouble. I didn't know anyone when I came here either and the other girls, they can be kind of intimidating."_

"_How long have you been at the house?" Cordelia asked, stepping to the side of the door to invite Misty in._

"_Got dropped here when I was about 13, maybe 14. Been here 3 years in the spring. It's been nice but I just try and fly under the radar." Misty made her way over to the fireplace and set Cordelia's plate on the small table between the two chairs. "I don't even think all the ladies runnin' the place know I'm here most of the time. The new one, Myrtle, I ain't really meet her yet. I just knew there was a new one comin' and I ain't seen that hair before."_

"_You like it here then?"_

"_Could always be somewhere worse right? Least it's warm and they feed ya here, some of the girls are pretty nice. Just haven't found my tribe yet I guess."_

"_Makes two of us."_

"_Maybe we can be our own tribe." Misty smiled._

"_I like the sound of that."_

"_I'll see ya around then ya? Don't be shy when ya see me either alright? I'mma head back down before they start yellin' for me."_

"_It was nice to meet you Misty."_

~ Now ~

The reality of Misty's death set in for Cordelia not long after she spoke to the girls of the Coven about her death. She choked back tears as she uttered the name out of her mouth, waiting until she was alone to fully lose it. She heard the news and felt the lose but even still, there was a part of her that refused to accept it as truth. It was as if she could still feel Misty in the world, her presence had yet to fully disappear, and if that was all the hope Cordelia could have of her being alive, she would put all of her faith behind it.

Throughout her first few weeks at the Coven, it was Misty that had made her feel safe and comfortable in a place that was anything but. The Coven had changed over the years, and although Cordelia was happy to be running the place herself, a part of her did so in case Misty were to ever return, something she couldn't bring herself to think of now. Her focus had to be on keeping the other girls safe, knowing Misty would come back to her when the time was right.


	2. Dreams

Dreams

For as long as she could remember, Cordelia had always wanted to be a mother, despite the poor relationship she had with her own. Maybe that was a driving force behind it, maybe it was just the innate motherly instinct she had always possessed. Her and Hank had tried and failed over and over. Although each time Cordelia felt a certain sadness of not being able to have a child, there was almost always a sense relief that would accompany it. She could never quite put her finger on why she had the feeling of relief, although if it was what she suspected it was it was something she couldn't admit to herself.

Her appointment with Hank was early the next day, forcing Cordelia to push her thoughts aside and try and get some rest. Hank was still out of town on some job. As bad as she felt she rarely paid attention to what he was doing. There was a point in time she had thought she was madly in love with him, marrying him as quickly as she could, at first she thought it was for herself but as she grew with age, and with Hank, she felt more and more it was to defile her mother. She was happy enough to get by, and with Hank often out of town for work it definitely made it easier on her.

Cordelia finds herself dreaming of an unknown place that feels eerily familiar. Not somewhere she has been but somewhere she has seen, or is meant to see. She hears a gasp and a figure emerges from the muddy water that surrounds her. As she looks closer, she sees that the figure is Misty. Not the young Misty she had loved in her youth but the one she had seen photos of on the news. Whatever was happening was in the present, Cordelia could feel it. She rarely had dreams like these but when she did, she knew they were some sort of message to her. Although in a dream she couldn't help but cry seeing that Misty was indeed alive.

The heel of her shoes tapped anxiously on the sterile floors of her OBG/YN's office. It was a nervousness that never eased, no matter how frequently she found herself here. Hank had made it in time, and did his best to soothe her but to no avail. She was in her own world, thinking of her dream the night before.

She couldn't remember the last time she had thought about Misty. She had done her best to continue without her after they had been forced apart, but it seemed she had been creeping into her mind more and more.

~ Then ~

"You ever think about what you'll do after this?" Misty lay on Cordelia's bed staring up at the ceiling as Cordelia finished tidying her room.

"What like when we leave the Coven?"

"Well, yeah. You want a regular life? Y'know, white picket fences and two point five kids or whatever the hell it is."

"I've always wanted to be a mother. I don't think I care too much where I go as long as I'm able to have a family of my own."

"I think you'd be a great mom, definitely better than the two we got stuck with."

"What about you? You ever think about that stuff?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't know, the whole thing kind of scares me. I guess if I was with someone who knew what they were doing I'd feel a little different."

"I feel like you'd be the cool mom and I'd be the strict mom."

"I didn't want to say anything." Misty chuckled at Cordelia's remark.

"Well, there should always be one of each, you can't just let them do whatever they want."

"You can't always get mad at them for stupid shit either, they are just kids y'know."

"Oh, I can only imagine what it'd be like raising a kid with you." Cordelia joked, suddenly becoming aware of how fast her heart began to beat. "You'd be the mom who gets high with her kids."

"At least I'd know they'd be getting the good shit." Misty bantered back, rolling onto her stomach to face Cordelia. "Whoever ends up with you as a mom is gonna be one lucky kid. You'll be twice the mom Fiona ever was to you."

"What did you wanna do today? Classes are done aren't they?" Cordelia smiled at Misty's comment but was quick to change the subject. Something about their conversation made her feel like she never had before, and it was scaring her. Misty was her friend, right?

"Whatever you wanna do baby." Misty smirked at Cordelia as she spoke.

~Now~

She can't have children. Cordelia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt like her body was betraying her, something she had wanted and craved for so long she now found was hopeless, medically speaking. She was wary with the idea of using magic, and even though it seemed like Hank would support her with her decision, it felt like nothing would work. Maybe it was her, maybe her body knew it wasn't meant to father any child of Hank's. The latter was how she had been feeling lately but she refused to let herself believe that was how she felt. A divorce would be messy. She could be happy enough to stay, couldn't she?

She did her best to settle in for the night, alone once again. She hadn't wanted Hank to stay on her account and felt she needed to be alone to process everything. She drifted off to sleep and found herself in the presence of Misty once again.

This dream was unlike the one from the night before, it was hazy and bright compared to her last which had been darker and much more vivid. She could see Misty around the corner, out on the porch of the academy. Her voice was high as she urged someone forward. As Cordelia turned the corner she saw Misty crouched to the ground, eye level with a little blonde toddler who had the same eyes as Misty. She continued to urge the little girl forward, the small child babbling as she attempted to step forward, falling into Misty's arms as she stumbled after her first step. Misty giggled excitedly, picking up the little girl and twirling her around in the air, stopping as she spots Cordelia on the other end of the porch.

"Tell me you saw that!" Misty rushed over, the little girl immediately reaching for Cordelia. "Tell me you saw our little girls first step."


	3. Never Going Back Again

Never Going Back Again

"_**You don't know what it means to win**_

_**Come down and see me again"**_

Cordelia could feel her tender skin as she lay under the flickering hospital lights. She had been put under upon her arrival and although she was still mostly out of it, she became aware of her surroundings. The pain that remained from the acid that had forever scarred her skin, she knew it was no use trying to open her eyes yet as it would be the same as they were closed. She had heard the doctors talking things over with her mother, knowing her sight was unable to be saved. There wasn't much Cordelia could remember from the attack, other than seeing a black hooded figure and then before she knew it, the stinging of the acid burning her face. She had thought she would die from the pain if nothing else, memories of her life flooding through her mind as if it were her final moments.

She thought of Misty once again. Before seeing her on the news, Cordelia had only thought of her every so often, it was still all the little things that she couldn't help but be reminded of. A certain plant that would grow a little off to the side like Misty's always seemed to do, the scent of lilacs and earth reminded her of Misty, it was a mixture of her shampoo and sense of adventure, Misty rarely going a day without ending up in dirt.

_~ Then ~_

"_Where have you been all day?" Cordelia asked as Misty entered her room unannounced, covered nearly head to toe in mud._

"_You know there's a little swamp not too far from here."_

"_Did you go for a swim?" Cordelia chuckled._

"_Why Miss Cordelia, mud has healing powers, dont'cha know." Misty smirked as her pet name for Cordelia slid off her lips. _

"_Well you're healing my nice white carpet right now."_

"_I was gonna ask if I can use your shower, I don't want the ladies gettin' mad at me."_

"_Go right ahead but I'm sure the trail leading to my room will give you away."_

"_They ain't gonna accuse ya of shit and you know it. No one wants to fuck with royalty." Misty huffed._

"_Except you."_

"_What do I care? You ain't your mom just like I ain't mine. We can't choose our parents, guess I'm the only one smart enough around here to get that."_

"_I -" Cordelia had to stop herself from letting the words "I love you" fall off her tongue. She looked at Misty with longing eyes and simply smiled._

"_I better get to that shower, ya got anything to wear?"_

~ Now ~

She could feel the presence of Hank and her mother around her bed. Cordelia slowly became more in tune with reality, the effects of the medication beginning to wear off. She could hear them fighting, Hank yelling at Fiona for what a terrible mother she was and continues to be, Fiona shouting back her distaste for the man her daughter married. It seemed no one Cordelia had loved had been deemed worthy by Fiona, here toughest critic was also in some weird sense her biggest protector. She didn't know if Fiona had just wanted her to live a miserable life alone like the one she had lived, or if she really thought Cordelia should have just had higher expectations for herself. Fiona, however, was more about appearances than much else. A good looking man with a fine paying job, that was all that was required to please her. First she had chased Misty away, then she moved onto Hank. Anyone in between hadn't lasted long enough for Fiona to know of.

_~ Then ~_

"_You get the hell away from my daughter, or I'll do it myself. You hear me!" Fiona's voice boomed throughout Cordelia's room, Cordelia sitting meekly on the bed as Fiona shouted at Misty._

"_Mom -"_

"_I will speak to you later." Fiona flashed a look that made Cordelia cower lower into her sheets._

_Misty looked at Cordelia with tears in her eyes, standing at the foot of the bed. Cordelia resisted the urge to meet her glance, her heart shattering as Misty ran out of the room._

~ Now ~

The memory still pained Cordelia. Her love affair with Misty had just begun when Fiona returned to the Coven so angrily, ending what might have been, and for that Cordelia had never been able to forgive her mother. They had never spoken about it, a silence of acceptance always between the two. Fiona knew Cordelia resented her, but couldn't let her daughter be shacking up with some swamp witch from god knows where. She had always thought Cordelia deserved better, but after meeting Hank, she found herself missing the swamp witch.

Misty had found refuge in a familiar swamp soon after being burned at the stake. It was secluded enough she was given the time needed for her body to heal itself. The days and nights she had spent were long and lonely, the swamp bringing her memories of her youth, ones she had done her best not to think of since leaving the Coven. Being back in the swamp, she couldn't help but think of Cordelia, but it felt like there was something stronger, something pulling her towards her. She walked through a deserted area, coming across what looked to be someone who had met a similar fate as Misty herself. Cordelia's presence was strong as Misty came closer to the body that lay at the foot of the stake.

As she neared the seared corpse, the connection with Cordelia became stronger, it wasn't until Misty was toe to toe with the woman she realized who it was. Before Fiona had come into their lives, Misty and Myrtle had always been quite close during her stay at the Coven, however, after Fiona's less than pleasant visit, it seemed as if all the heads of the household had forgotten who Misty was, as if she were a stranger. With all Myrtle had done for her over the years, Misty only found it right to use her powers to bring her back, days of healing would be long and painful for Myrtle, but Misty knew she hadn't deserved the fate she had been given. She knew that ultimately, Myrtle would be the one to lead her back to Cordelia.


	4. Don't Stop

Don't Stop

"All I want is to see you smile

If it takes just a little while"

~ Then ~

Misty snuck out of her room as soon as she was able to. She had never cared much for birthdays in previous years, the whole big ordeal seemed pointless. It was Cordelia who had made a big deal about celebrating her day, and Misty found herself unable to say no to her, nothing new there.

The door to Cordelia's room let out a slight freak as Misty let herself in, Cordelia sitting in her regular spot by the fireplace, a gift wrapped box laying in her lap.

"What time is it?" Cordelia whispered as Misty shut the door.

"Almost midnight now." Misty answered, her voice hushed. She made her way over to Cordelia, sitting in the chair opposite her. "Ya wrap that yourself?"

"No, never wrapped a thing in my life. The lady at the store offered to do it for me."

"Y'know ya really didn't have to do that." Misty smiled.

Her youth had consisted of various foster parents and foster homes, many of which let Misty's birthday fall to the side. She had never had a real family, someone who truly cared about her. Cordelia had made her feel loved, made her feel important, she felt Cordelia was the first person who saw her for all she was, not just who she appeared to be.

"Happy birthday Misty." Cordelia grinned, biting at her bottom lip as she handed over the package she had held onto so tightly.

Misty beamed as she grabbed the box, taken aback by the weight of it. She took her time peeling off the wrapping paper, Cordelia trying to hold back her excitement as Misty grew closer to uncovering what was underneath. An ugly cardboard box revealed itself as the remaining gift wrap fell to the floor. Misty lifted the lip of the cardboard box, pulling out a small yellow stereo, a giant black speaker centered on the front.

"As much as I have loved listening to all of your Fleetwood Mac renditions, I thought the real thing might sound a bit better." Cordelia smiled as she watched Misty's reaction, pulling a cassette from behind her and passing it over to Misty. "Figured you could use one to get your collection started."

Misty met Cordelia's gaze with teary eyes. She clutched the stereo close with one hand, her other reaching out to take the cassette from Cordelia. She looks down at her gifts, then back towards Cordelia.

"I don't know what to say." A tear escaping Misty's eye as she spoke. "I think I'm gonna name her Stevie."

Cordelia smiled with a tilted head, sliding out of her chair to crouch in front of Misty, gazing up at her as she brushes her tears away.

"It wasn't meant to make you cry."

"It's in a good way, I promise." Misty smiled, putting her hand over Cordelia's. The two looked at each other intently for a moment, before pulling away, Cordelia returning to her chair.

"Well, are you gonna test it or not?"

~ Now ~

Misty looked at the floor of her cabin, Stevie shattered into pieces. She knew Kyle didn't know what he was doing but that didn't stop a wave of anger and hurt washing through Misty. Stevie had always meant so much to her, it was the first gift she had been given that had ever held significance and had always done her best to protect it, keeping it close and cared for at all times.

"He broke Stevie." The words fell out of her with a sadness Zoe hadn't expected from Misty. She had always seemed like such a positive person, despite what she had been through. She could tell that, to Misty, Stevie was more than a simple stereo.

Cordelia was still adjusting to her life without her sight, some things had been more challenging than others. After her fight with Hank and Fiona, she had needed some time to herself. She knew it was over between her and Hank, she had seen his discretion and had no doubt there was more she had to uncover. She felt she should be mournful of the failed relationship, but she felt empowered, a sense of peace washing over her as he left. His infidelity had finally given her an out she had been looking for, unaware of how desperately she craved one until the opportunity had presented itself.

Although her vision was lost, Cordelia had gained a new sense of sight, one she found to be more useful than the one she had previously possessed. As she sat alone in her room, she pulled the drawer of her bedside table open, pulling out a pearl necklace she seldom wore. She let the pearls gently fall over her fingertips, concentrating as much of her energy as she could on the necklace.

~ Then ~

In the months between Misty's birthday and Cordelia's, Misty found herself racking her brain for the perfect gift to get Corcelia. She had been using her stereo nearly every day, much to the distaste of her roommates, and she felt that no matter what she got for Cordelia, it wouldn't be able to compare with what Misty had received.

A few blocks away from the house, there were some small, local shops the girls would visit on weekends when there were no classes and they were free to do what they like, within reason of course. During their times out, Misty and Cordelia had stumbled upon a local antique store, each of them enjoyed browsing through the store, finding hidden treasures to share with one another. It was rare they returned empty handed on their trips away from the academy.

On one of their weekend outings, Misty made it a point to steer clear of Cordelia, using her limited time out to try and find her a gift. As of late, Cordelia had begun wearing several sets of pearl earrings, they had been passed to her from her grandmother, her mother thinking they were too outdated to be seen in. While browsing around the store, Misty found a small barrel of jewelry near the front counter, most of what was inside was gaudy looking, some were broken and some simply wouldn't suit Cordelia. It was near the end of the barrel Misty was able to find a pearl necklace, one that reminded her of Cordelia's earrings. The pearls weren't overtly big, and the necklace itself wouldn't be a tight fit, it looked like it would hang loosely around it's owners neck.

"Find something you like?" The shopkeeper perked up from behind the counter.

"How much for this one?" Misty held the necklace delicately in her hands, as if she were afraid it would break.

"Is there no price on that one?" The woman was quick to grab the necklace from Misty's hand, inspecting it carefully as she held it. "I'd say twelve bucks should do it. I think this thing has been here longer than I have."

Misty counted out her change and still had some to spare after paying for the necklace. On her way home, she stopped at a vendor on the street, selling flowers, and picked up a handful to go along with the rest of the gift. Misty had never had the opportunity to buy a gift for anyone and felt herself at a loss, hoping Cordelia would be happy with what she had picked out for her.

It was the same as it had been on Misty's birthday, she lay in bed eagerly awaiting the sound of the door closing down the hall, signaling that the ladies of the house had retired to bed for the evening. She slid out of her bed and made her way to Cordelia's room, a few minutes past midnight. Cordelia opened her door a crack to find Misty smiling widely on the other side.

"Happy birthday, Miss Cordelia."

"You know I hate it when you call me that." Cordelia spoke with a smile spread across her face.

"You love it."

Cordelia opened the door and Misty followed her into the room, closing the door as quietly as she could behind her. She did her best to conceal the small bouquet of chrysanthemums, a single pink rose in the centre of the colourful arrangement, the pearl necklace tied around the flowers to hold them together by their stems. With Cordelia's back turned, Misty brought the flowers out from behind her back, holding them forward and waiting for Cordelia to face her.

"So what did yo-" Cordelia began, turning to face Misty, she became speechless.

"You're a hard person to shop for, I really wasn't sure what'ya wanted." Misty stepped forward, handing over the bouquet to Cordelia. "They're supposed to bring joy or somethin'"

"They're beautiful, Misty." Cordelia spoke with a soft voice, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Ya see what's holdin' it together?"

Cordelia looked more closely at the flower arrangement, the pearl necklace peaking out below the heads of the flowers, holding the whole thing together. She undid the clasp, the bouquet coming loose in her hands as she did.

"Can you help me?" Cordelia held out the necklace to Misty, who grabbed it and made her way behind Cordelia. The coolness of the pearls sent chills through Cordelia's body as they brushed against her chest, Misty's warm hands offsetting the coolness of the jewelry. She clipped the necklace at the back of Cordelia's neck, both of them taking a moment to enjoy the closeness of one another before Misty pulled away, returning to her spot in front of Cordelia so she could see the necklace for herself.

"I knew they'd be perfect for you."

~ Now ~

Misty found herself in the walls of the Coven for the first time in years. There was a presence in the house she found unable to recognize, a presence so foul any trace of Cordelia couldn't be found. She knew in her heart that she would be reunited with her when they needed to find each other once again. Before she had crossed the threshold of her former school, she had felt a pull that quickly diminished upon entering. Whatever was in the house was something Misty had no interest coming across, and although she left with nothing more than a few things from the kitchen, she promised she would return when the time was right.


	5. Go Your Own Way

Go Your Own Way

"_**If I could**_

_**Baby, I'd give you my world**_

_**Open up**_

_**Everything's waiting for you"**_

Misty's visit of the Coven had been brief, it had been more or less to dispose of Kyle after he massacred Stevie. Back at the swamp, Misty tended to Myrtle's healing body, the older witch sleeping in the mud, a request from Myrtle to Misty. She had written an incantation in order to peacefully heal without the pain, she had given Misty strict instructions not to wake her up until her skin was glowing as it had been before.

Before she had put her under, the two had shared a meal in the comfort of Misty's little shack. Myrtle eyed the young girl given her a look of curiosity.

"Have we met before my dear?"

Misty had remembered Myrtle from her time in the Coven, although she was older now, her fiery red hair was unmistakable. A signature she had held onto her entire life. She thought of telling Myrtle the truth of who she was and how they had known each other. Ultimately, she felt it best to keep Myrtle in the dark for the time being, remembering how close she had been with Cordelia. Until she was able to speak to her herself, she'd rather remain a mystery.

Myrtle made staying hidden quite hard, asking Misty questions about her life, her past, her parents, relationships. Nothing was out of the question with Myrtle. She seemed so intrigued by Misty, but the way she would glance at her from time to time made Misty feel as if she was trying to place her face, like she really did remember her from all those years ago, despite what Fiona had done.

Misty had always loved how Myrtle cared for the girls of the Coven, specifically with her and Cordelia. She had always been their biggest support system, both together and apart.

_~ Then ~_

_Myrtle was the first to notice the change in Misty's behaviour. She was quick to take an interest in the young witch when she had first arrived, both of them entering the house at the same time. Although Myrtle had attended the academy at a younger age many years before, she hadn't been back since her schooling had finished. Myrtle had taken a few years, travelling around the world following her love of fashion. She had had odd jobs throughout to keep her afloat, but ultimately found herself back where she had began, eager to teach young witches the power they could possess. _

_Misty had always been fairly shy upon arriving at the academy, friendly but it was hard for her to connect with the other girls, wise beyond her years. Myrtle had become a confidant for Misty, helping her to come into her own as she progressed in the school._

_She had noticed a shift in the young witch shortly after Cordelia's arrival. The two had been inseparable only weeks after meeting one another, as if they had been waiting for one another all along. Myrtle could see the slight changes in Misty, she seemed more uplifted than usual, happier in a general sense. _

_It was only after the first few months she noticed Misty begin to draw away from Cordelia, her overall demeanor becoming more dull, as if she were physically made to carry a weight on top of her shoulders. Although she smiled it felt more forced, a mask to hide her true emotions._

"_Misty, are you in here my dear?" Myrtle asked, tapping on the door of her bedroom._

"_C'mon in." Misty shouted in reply._

_She sat cross legged on her bed, spellbooks laid out in front of her, each with her own personalized scribbles scattered about the pages. _

"_Everything okay?"_

"_Well yeah, why?"_

"_You appear out of sorts," Myrtle began, making herself a space on the bed to sit across from Misty. "You and Delia didn't have a fight, did you?"_

"_Why would ya think that?" Misty stammered._

"_You just seem more distant than usual. I don't mean to intrude, I just want to make sure you're alright dear." Myrtle's tone soothing as ever as she spoke. _

"_We ain't fightin' or nothing like that. I just, I don't know. I don't know if I can really talk about it yet, y'know."_

"_I'm here if you need someone to listen, whenever you're ready."_

"_Thanks, Myrtle." Misty smiled teary eyed at the eccentric redhead who sat across from her._

"_If you don't feel you can talk to me about it yet, you should at least try and talk to Cordelia. She misses being close to you, I can feel it." Myrtle replied with a tender smile, tapping Misty's knee gently before leaving her alone with her books once again. _

_Later in the evening, Misty went out to find Cordelia. Myrtle had been right, and after their talk Misty couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt wash over her. She knew she had been shutting her out, doing her best to keep a distance but it was to no avail. As she turned the corner on the porch, she stumbled into Cordelia, who grabbed Misty's arms to rebalance herself._

"_I was just lookin' for ya." Misty let out a nervous breath._

"_I was looking for you too." Cordelia spoke with a more serious tone._

"_Oh?"_

"_Did I do something? It just feels like you've been upset with me and, I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you, I just miss you Misty." Cordelia played with her pearl necklace instinctively as she spoke, a habit she had formed when her nerves started to rise. She had been wearing the necklace since the day she had gotten it._

"_I think I'm fallin' in love with ya. I don't know how it happened, but I don't know how else to explain how I've been feelin' about'cha. That's why I've been actin' all weird, I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I can't just be friends with ya Cordelia, I love you too much."_

~ Now ~

Myrtle and Misty had enjoyed a brief meal, giving Misty a chance to relax and avoid answering anymore of Myrtle's questions. She remembered how kind and caring the woman had always been to her, but she had forgotten just how much of a talker Myrtle could be. Eventually, Misty had been able to steer the conversation in the opposite direction, allowing Myrtle to speak about her life, which now mainly consisted of the Council and Cordelia.

Misty was overjoyed to hear that Myrtle had continued to watch over Cordelia as her own, knowing that she would be safe and cared for as long as Myrtle was around. Misty smiled widely as Myrtle spoke of Cordelia, telling Misty what an amazing job she had done running the academy and caring for the young girls.

"Once I'm all healed up I must take you to the Coven, Cordelia will absolutely love you Misty, my dear." Myrtle smiled and raised a glass to Misty, who reciprocated.

"I sure hope so."


	6. Songbird

Songbird

**_"And I wish you all the love in the world._**

**_But most of all, I wish it from myself."_**

Out of breath, Misty bangs on the front door of the Coven, over and over until finally, Zoe opens it, Misty stumbling inward while attempting to explain the ordeal she had been through the previous night. She was still shaking thinking about how close she had been to death once again, hearing the gunshots tear through her cabin as she hid in the swamp water not far off, the memory refusing to leave her mind.

The door swings open, Zoe on the other side, Misty stumbling past her, the events of the previous night playing over and over as she tells Zoe. It's not long before she hears footsteps approaching from the other room.

Cordelia.

Misty watched as she walked towards her, her sight taken from her. Although she hadn't seen Cordelia in years she hadn't changed, Misty stood there silently as she came towards her.

As she turned the corner, Cordelia felt a presence she hadn't felt in years. The voice she had heard was hauntingly familiar, sending chills throughout her body. She made her way towards Zoe and the woman she stood with, not wanting to let her hopes be raised only to have them shattered.

"Who's there?" Cordelia asked.

Zoe began to speak but it was the voice of the other witch that pierced through Cordelia. Crystal clear, the voice of Misty Day. Without her sight, she couldn't be sure, shakily reaching her hand out in the direction she heard the voice.

Misty looked down hesitantly. She had been taken aback by Cordelia, her heart aching for the pain she must have suffered, even still, she was more beautiful than ever. She could feel her energy radiate through her body into Cordelia's, memories flowing off of her skin.

"You're Misty Day." Cordelia spoke, her voice trembled as she reaffirmed what she already knew.

She did her best to conceal the emotions coursing through her, knowing there were more important things to discuss, and now that Misty was here, really and truly here, she felt no rush. What they would have to say after years apart was best kept to themselves, certainly nothing Zoe nor the other girls need to concern themselves with. Not until the two figure things out for themselves.

Cordelia's perked up at the mention of Misty's "friend"who Misty had mentioned. It wasn't until Cordelia was led to the greenhouse and heard the comforting voice of Myrtle did she breathe a sigh of relief. While Myrtle and Cordelia spoke, Misty found herself tending to the plants, something she had always done when she attended the academy. She could tell as of late they hadn't gotten the care they desperately needed, not that Misty could blame Cordelia, who clearly had more pressing matters on her hands. Her distraction was soon lifted by the sound of Myrtle's voice, booming the words she had always dreaded hearing,

"Behold, our next Supreme."

Cordelia froze at the words.

_~ Then ~_

_"- but I can't just be friends with ya Cordelia, I love you too much."_

_Misty's words hung in the air, Cordelia speechless in front of her. The silence between the two felt eternal for Misty, who did her best to try and read Cordelia's reaction but failed to do so. She watched as Cordelia looked between her and down at her shoes, swaying anxiously back and forth, her one hand instinctively reaching for her pearl necklace, fiddling with the small beads incessantly._

_Cordelia remained silent, her hands dropping from her necklace to cup Misty's face in her own, pulling her in for a chaste kiss, pulling away slowly to see Misty's reaction. The two smiled shyly at one another and began to laugh, Misty leaning in and kissing Cordelia once again, more passionate than before._

_"How's that for an answer?" Cordelia chuckled._

_"Oh I hope you're not kiddin'." Misty smiled lightly, doing her best to remain calm._

_"I think I'm in love with you too Misty. I just, I can't explain it. I feel it whenever I'm around you, you just make me feel things I never have before." Cordelia confessed, biting on her bottom lip as nerves began to overtake her._

_"So what now? Ya wanna go out on a date or somethin'?"_

_"You really have a way with words, you know that?"_

_"Well I ain't really done this type of thing before, I don't really know what I'm doing." Misty replied._

_"I'm new to this too, but I think we can figure it out together."_

~ Now ~

The girls of the Coven lounge around the front room of the house, Myrtle melodically playing the piano. Misty sits cross legged on the chair, anxiously awaiting for the day to be done and to have a moment alone with Cordelia. She does her best not to stare in her direction, but finds herself continually looking back. The day had been long for Misty, full of unexpected events. She knew it wouldn't be simple coming back to the Coven, but she sure as hell didn't think she'd be the next Supreme. The ceremony that had taken place with the girls hadn't been like anything she had ever experienced, and seeing Cordelia, so different as an adult but still the same person she had always loved; a natural leader. It seemed so instinctual for Cordelia, leading the girls as if she were the true Supreme of the Coven. The last thing Misty wanted to do was come in and try and lead the young witches, she had always thought Cordelia would have been the Supreme the Coven needed.

Cordelia enjoyed the sound of the piano, and though she no longer had her gift of sight, it didn't stop her from feeling Misty's eyes on her. It pained Cordelia she was unable to see her after so much had past. Just knowing she was there, with her once again, was the greatest joy Cordelia could have ever hoped for, she knew that one day she would see Misty once again.

As Fiona enters the room, Cordelia can feel her heart sink. She hears how she speaks of Misty, same as ever, with distaste in her mouth. Myrtle glances in the direction of the swamp witch, only to notice she's disappeared. A sense of relief washes over Cordelia, knowing the confrontation between Fiona and Misty would be further delayed, although she was hoping Fiona's death would have eliminated the need for the two to ever cross paths again. Fiona was never one for following through with things.

At the Ramsey's house, Misty finds herself staring at an older woman bleeding out on the floor. She had been drawn to the house for a reason even she was unsure of. Before she knew it, a familiar voice spoke from behind her, one she had hoped to never hear again. She turned to face Fiona, doing her best to remain calm, to pretend she had no idea who she was, Fiona had clearly forgotten about her. When Fiona mentions her daughter, Misty feels her heart begin to beat faster, Cordelia had always had such faith in Misty and her powers, and to hear it remained unchanged was music to her ears.

Misty accepted Fiona's challenge of bringing Joan back to life, if for no other reason than to prove she could. Misty had never wanted Fiona's approval, in fact, she despised the woman, but if Misty were to be the next Supreme, the reaction of Fiona would be priceless. A lowly swamp witch the leader of the Coven, imagine. Misty stayed focused on the task at hand, pulling in all the energy she could in order to perform the act of resurrection. She knew she was more than capable, but was slightly distracted by the feeling of Fiona's eyes on the back of her neck, watching her intently. With a gasp, the woman was back, Misty dropping to the floor and Fiona rolling her eyes.

Fiona made her way back over to the Coven to see the other girls crowded outside the house.

"Your swamp witch passed out bringing that bitch back to life." Fiona scoffed as she walked past the girls, not bothering to stop, and continuing on to the house.

The girls helped to guide Cordelia to the neighbours house, Misty still unconscious on the floor.

"We need to get her back to the academy, none of us are safe on our own." Cordelia said firmly, a hint of worry in her voice.

The group of girls helped in assisting Misty back to Miss Robichaux's, carrying her through the house and up the grand staircase, nearly dropping her as they reached the top.

"Where are we putting swampy?" Madison huffed as they finished their climb.

"Put her in my room for now, I don't want her alone when she wakes up." Cordelia said, the girls following instruction with no hesitation. She figured they were just happy her room was the closest to where they stood.

Once Misty had been laid on the bed, the girls left and headed to their respective rooms, leaving Cordelia with Misty. Cordelia readied herself for bed, all the while thinking of what to say to Misty when she wakes up. There was so much that needed to be said, but where to begin?


	7. The Chain

The Chain

"Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise

Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies"

Misty awoke in a daze, slowly taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. Fainting after performing a resurrection had become a recurring experience for Misty, but waking with Cordelia at her side was not. She turned in the bed to face her, stroking a piece of hair behind her ear, Cordelia's eyes peeking open lightly at the touch. A smile spreads across her face and she turns her head in Misty's direction.

"You're really here." Cordelia said, tears filling her eyes.

"I just gotta say, I really missed ya." Misty couldn't help but cup Cordelia's face in her hands, needing her to know she was really there.

"I thought you were dead. I never wanted to believe any of that was true, I thought you'd always come back and here you are."

"I never stopped thinking about ya, seeing Fiona today, now that was something I hadn't wished for, but I honestly don't think she even remembers any of it." Misty said in disbelief.

"I can't say I'd be surprised. My teen years did coincide with her pharmaceutical phase. I am so sorry she hurt you."

"Ain't nothing to be sorry for. I'm here now."

"We have so much catching up to do."

~ _Then ~_

_Misty and Cordelia stand around the wooden table of the greenhouse, surrounded by books and beakers, smoke spouting out of a few of the glasses. Cordelia mixes a few of the ingredients together, pouring it onto a fading plant bringing it back to life. She looks to Misty who is buried in the book in front of her, reaching for ingredients one by one, slowly pouring one into another. She does the same as Cordelia did, pouring her concoction onto a fading plant, the plant instantly shriveling up, petals falling to the floor._

_"Well, shit." Misty sighs, placing the book down on the counter._

_Cordelia makes her way over to Misty, standing behind her and wrapping her arms around her._

_"Why don't we try it together?"_

_"You don't need any help, look at yours." Misty pointed to the budding plant. "Why do we need to know all this shit anyway? Can't we just look after the plants like a normal person?"_

_"Oh come on, you don't find this fun?"_

_"Not when I'm killin' all the plants." Misty laughed lightly._

_"It's amazing what you can do with a few ingredients, come on, let's try again."_

_"Cordelia, really it's -"_

_Cordelia grabs Misty's hands with her own, guiding her to each ingredient needed. Misty can't help but smile and laugh as Cordelia helps her mix everything together. A small cloud of smoke puffs from the top as they add in the last component._

_"Try it now." Cordelia steps back and smiles, biting at her bottom lip as she does._

_Misty dumps the contents of the beaker onto the plant she had used previously, slowly waking it and bringing it back to life, blooming the same as Cordelia's. Misty smiles broadly as she turns to face Cordelia, pulling her in by the waist and placing a kiss on her lips softly._

_"We make a great team." Cordelia says as she smiles at Misty, her finger twirling a stray piece of Misty's hair._

_~ _Now_ ~_

Music plays softly in the background as Misty and Cordelia walk about the greenhouse. Cordelia, her sight restored thanks to Myrtle, couldn't help but remember the two of them when they were young and in love, practicing their potions for classes. Not much had changed over the years, the way the two women felt about each other certainly hadn't.

Being able to see Misty once again was greater than Cordelia could have imagined. She had seen her picture on the news when she had been burned at the steak, but she was here, standing right in front of her very eyes. She had barely changed from the young woman Cordelia had fallen in love with years ago. Her hair still frizzy and untamed, her eyes still clear and crystal blue, piercing through Cordelia with every look that passed between them. She couldn't help form continuously looking over at Misty, simply in awe to be in her presence once again.

Cordelia stood close to Misty as she worked on her own concoction, Misty eagerly asking to read the incantation once the ingredients had been mixed with the mud from Misty;s swamp, dabbing it onto a fading plant. Misty set aside the jar before stepping back from the table, clutching onto the small sheet of paper covered with Cordelia's writing. She read the words aloud, trying to pronounce everything correctly. It had been years since she had to do anything like this.

"Stronger intent." Cordelia said, her voice soothing but firm.

Misty looked down at the paper, speaking the incantation once again, this time with Cordelia's suggestion of stronger intent. Slowly but surely the dying plant flourished back to life in front of her, Misty's face lighting up with a smile immediately.

"Damn! That is so cool." Misty couldn't help but let the excitement burst through.

She raised her hands up to Cordelia, who reciprocated the action, Misty high fiving her, her hands refusing to part, pulling Cordelia in close, nearly kissing her like they had all those year ago.

"We make a great team." Cordelia said, biting her bottom lip as she smiled. "Now we need to make some more of this. For everyone."

Cordelia picked a grape from the thriving plant, Misty doing the same, enjoying the literal fruits of their labour.

"Go get some more of that mud back there." Cordelia handed off the nearly empty pail of mud to Misty.

Misty grabbed the pail and began to head towards the back of the greenhouse, stopping to look at Cordelia before leaving her vicinity. Although things between the two women had changed throughout their time apart, Misty was more in love with Cordelia than ever before. Seeing the strong, powerful leader she had become made her beam with pride.

"You're such an awesome leader, Miss Cordelia." Misty smirked as Cordelia's old pet name slid off her tongue, "I've got so much to learn from you."

"Fiona is the leader of this Coven." Cordelia said, Misty's slightly raised eyebrow at the statement said more than words could say. Misty had always been adamant about Cordelia coming into her own and leading the Coven in ways her mother would never be able to.

Misty disappeared into the back of the greenhouse after a silence had fallen between the two women. She poked through the back of the greenhouse, filling up the pail with more mud to take back to Cordelia. It wasn't long before she heard the sound of footsteps and a male voice echoing from the other room. It was hard for her to make out any of the words they were saying but she could feel her heart drop into her stomach.

"More than you've got." Was all Misty heard out of Cordelia as she re-entered the room, seeing a man with his hands holding Cordelia's neck.

"Who's this?" He asked with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Hi, I'm Misty." Misty spoke with a smug smile spread across her face, moving protectively in Cordelia's direction.

"Can we have this conversation alone, please?"

"Don't leave, Misty." Cordelia was quick to speak up, Misty instantly turning herself back towards her. "She and I have much bigger concerns than this conversation. I've told you how I feel. Take your stuff and leave."

Misty's eyes darted between Cordelia and the man who stood before her.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm your husband! This is my home!"

"Not anymore." Cordelia spoke with venom in her voice. "I've spoken to a lawyer, I'm filing for divorce."

The word divorce rang in Misty's ears. The wounds visible between the now exes still seemed fresh, but how fresh, Misty wondered. Cordelia had spoken to a lawyer the day before, only moments before Misty's arrival at the Coven, as if she knew what was to come. She did her best to not look towards Misty as she said the words to Hank, wanting to see her reaction to all of this. More than anything, Cordelia wanted Misty to know that she would always be the only one she could love forever.

Misty did her best to remain calm throughout the remainder of the conversation. Her eyes bulged out as she heard the words flying from Hank, knowing full well that Cordelia was able to take care of herself, but wanting nothing more than to protect her. She could hear Cordelia's voice waver as she told Hank to grab his shit and get out, Hank giving Misty a knowing eye before turning to leave.

Cordelia had briefly told Hank about her love affair with Misty when she was young and could only imagine what he thought of seeing them together, not that Cordelia cared. Just being around Misty again had brought her more happiness within the past day than she had been after years with Hank. It was as if she had forgotten what the feeling of true love really was like.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Cordelia said once Hank had left.

"You okay?" Misty asked, concern filling her voice as she brought her arm to rest atop Cordelia's shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Cordelia replied with a smile, "things are starting to get better, I think."

"You deserve better than that piece of shit." Misty said, disgust filling her voice.

"You're right about that. I don't know how I could have been so blind."

"Once all this Supreme stuff is over with, ya wanna, I don't know. Do try this thing again?"

"I'd love nothing more."


	8. You Making Loving Fun

You Make Loving Fun

"Don't, don't break the spell

It would be different and you know it will

You, you make loving fun

And I don't have to tell you but you're the only one"

For Misty's second night in the Coven she had been given her own room, Quenie's former bedroom, of all the rooms in the academy it was the closest to Cordelia's room, making it so they were able to remain close to one another. They both knew their time to be together once again would come, but for now the Coven had more important things to worry about and neither of the women wanted to distract from everything else that was going on. It still didn't prevent them from longing to be close with one another.

Misty was surprised when Fiona walked into the room behind her. She had been twirling around in the mirror, admiring a shawl she had found in one of her old drawers. Cordelia had pulled it out the previous night and left it out for her, telling her it was something she had always kept and couldn't bear to part with.

Fiona giving Misty the idea of being the Supreme had shocked her. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, but more importantly she couldn't believe how badly Fiona had made her want it. If Misty really was the Supreme it could be her and Corelia leading the Coven together, as one united front. Misty knew she didn't possess the same leadership skills of Cordelia, but knew if it was the two of them together they would be unstoppable.

Misty followed Fiona down the stairs of the house, Fiona telling Misty of what her impending Supremacy would mean to her, and what she should expect. Misty followed and listened, taking in every word with a grain of salt. To Misty, Fiona would never be anything but a lousy Supreme and an even lousier mother, making it hard for her to really care about anything she had to say.

Misty sighed and rolled her eyes as Fiona lead her into the front room of the house, Misty's eyes immediately darting to the shorter blonde woman who stood in the corner of the room, enthralled by one of the portraits hanging on the wall.

"Who are you?" Misty asked, her eyes filled with tears. She knew the answer to her question before the woman turned around.

"You must be Misty." The raspy voice of the woman spoke as she turned to face Misty. "I'm Stevie Nicks."

Before Misty knew what was happening her vision left her, her ears ringing. She didn't even feel her body hit the floor. It felt as if it had been an out of body experience. Seeing Stevie, being in her presence, it was all Misty had wanted her entire life. Stevie had been there for Misty in all of her worst times, her songs being a form of therapy for Misty throughout her life.

By the time Misty came to, Stevie had made herself at home, sitting behind the piano at one end of the room while Fiona lounged in a chair on the other.

"You're back." Fiona commented dryly as Misty rose to her feet, making her way over to lay on the couch, energy slowly returning to her body.

The keys of the piano played a familiar tune; Rhiannon. Misty's eyes filled with tears as Stevie's voice began, every note piercing through her soul.

~Then~

Neither Misty nor Cordelia had ever cared for the holidays. For Misty, she had more or less spent most of them alone, and even on the odd year there was a holiday celebrated, she felt like an outsider looking in on someone else's family. The past few years at the academy had been the closest thing she had experienced what a "real" holiday felt like. Even still, it was usually Misty and a handful of girls as well as any of the professors who volunteered to stay and watch over those who had nowhere else to go.

For Cordelia, the holidays had always brought loneliness, more often than not left to celebrate while Fiona was off galavanting who knows where. Fiona had driven away Cordelia's father when she was no more than 3 years old, Fiona never saying much more than that. Cordelia didn't even know the man's name. Her nannies and housekeepers would take turns celebrating the holidays with her each year, after they had finished with their own families, although some brought their families to the Goode house for their celebrations, Fiona only home a handful of weeks throughout the year. Cordelia didn't mind Fiona's absence on holidays, but it made her lonely and sad, all she wished for throughout her childhood had been a mother who loved her.

This year was different than the rest for both Misty and Cordelia. They had found each other and that was enough of a reason to celebrate. Aside from them there were less than a dozen girls who stayed behind at the academy, Myrtle being the professor who volunteered to stay with the girls over the holidays.

The girls in the house had had their own dinner celebration, each of them making a dish that reminded them most of holidays from where they had travelled from, and while most of the girls hadn't come far, there were still a handful that had come from around the globe. Myrtle sat at the head of the table and watched as the girls interacted with each other. They all laughed and talked amongst each other, sharing stories from their past. Cordelia and Misty sat side by side, their pinkies interlocked in the space between their chairs, smiling broadly at one another as they tested out the dishes they had put on their plates. Misty urged Cordelia to take a bite from a latke one of the other girls had made, Cordelia laughing as Misty pushed it closer and closer towards her, rolling her eyes before taking a bite. The two seemed to be off in their own little world.

Once Myrtle and the girls in the house had gone to bed, Misty grabbed the gift wrapped box from underneath her bed, she had had it under there for nearly 3 months now, making her way down the hall to Cordelia's room. Before she could raise her hand to tap on the door, it swung open, Cordelia smiling, biting on her bottom lip as she did.

"Took you long enough." She commented before stepping aside to let Misty in.

"Didn't want to risk getting caught." Misty replied with a smirk.

They made their way over to Cordelia's bed, Misty sitting comfortably as Cordelia poked her head around underneath the bed. She lightly tossed a small package up on the bed, beautifully wrapped as always. As they sat on either side of the bed, they switched the gifts they held in their hands.

"You first." Misty urged.

Cordelia tore off the paper, revealing a small cardboard box underneath. Taking off the top it revealed an old leather covered book, inside was a variation of different spells and potions.

"I just thought you've been doin' all that extra stuff in the greenhouse, might help ya try out something new."

"Misty this is amazing. Where did you even find something like this?" Cordelia was in awe as she flipped through the pages of the book, one that had been from another time entirely. She was sure it had been written before the time of Salem just leafing through the pages, the old faded Latin writing that covered the yellowing paper. "Your turn."

Misty tore through the wrapping paper, discarding it onto the floor, revealing a small box, taped around the sides. Misty's struggled to open it, eventually throwing the top off to the side, revealing two silver frog rings.

"One is you and one is me." Cordelia explained.

"They're beautiful, I love 'em." Misty smiled widely at Cordelia, taking the rings from the box and sliding them onto her fingers.

"There's still one more thing I have for you." Cordelia chuckled from the bed as she watched Misty dance around the room. Cordelia reached behind her pillow, pulling out a cassette tape and handing it towards Misty.

It was the Bella Donna album, the only one Misty had yet to buy for her ever growing collection. She put the tape into Stevie, which she had run down the hall to grab as quickly as she could. Pressing play, the melodic tones of Rhiannon began to play. She returned and made her way towards the edge of the bed, cupping Cordelia's cheeks in the palm of her hands and leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you so much." Misty said.

Cordelia pulled Misty forward earnestly, bringing her down as she lay back on the bed, Misty climbing on top of her. The kisses shared between the two grew increasingly passionate, Misty's hands beginning to feel the porcelain skin hidden underneath Cordelia's shirt, her fingertips gently stroking her breasts as they made their way up her body. She could feel Cordelia smiling against her lips, urging her forward.

Misty's hand eventually began to make its way down to Cordelia's inner thigh, stroking her fingers up and down methodically, Cordelia pulling Misty in closer, kissing her harder. Misty was the once to break the kiss, moving her lips to Cordelia's neck to kiss and nip at her skin, her fingers moving from Cordelia's thigh to her pulsing centre, a hushed breath escaping from Cordelia at the contact.

Cordelia's hands found themselves wrapped in Misty's hair, holding on tighter and tighter as Misty's fingers worked at her clit, Cordelia could feel the heat rising through her body, grinding her body against Misty's body as she could feel herself getting close. Her body twitched and shivered as Misty slid in her fingers, Cordelia finishing as quietly as she could, biting down on her bottom lip as she let herself allow her orgasm to take control, her inner walls clenching around Misty's fingers.

Misty looked up and smiled as Cordelia tried to return her breathing to normal, surprising Misty by jumping onto her, making her way between her thighs. Cordelia smirked at Misty as she let a finger slide delicately between her folds, feeling how wet she already was.

Cordelia held Misty's thighs as she buried her face in her, her tongue playing with Misty's clit, her fingers teasing her centre. Misty dropped a hand down to Cordelia's head, twisting her fingers through her hair and pushing her closer into herself, wanting her to be able to get as much as she could. Cordelia's movements quickened as Misty began breath began to hitch.

The two lay on their backs side by side on the bed, their fingers interlocked between them, both of them catching their breath together.

"Was that your first time?" Misty asked, her breath returning to normal.

"Yeah." Cordelia nodded, "you?"

"Yeah."

"Holy shit."

The two turned to face each other. Cordelia began to play with a stray piece of Misty's hair as they got lost in one another.

"I love ya, Miss Cordelia." Misty laughed as Cordelia shot her a look at the sound of her nickname, one Misty had rarely used during their time together.

"I love you Misty Day."

~Now~

After Stevie had finished performing for the Coven, Fiona had ushered the girls away to catch up with her old friend, Misty being hesitant to leave. The last couple of days had left her feeling as if she were living in a dream, and it was only a matter of time before reality swung it's cruel axe. Even still, Misty tried to stay positive, she wanted nothing more than to believe that things were only going to get better, and that her new life was just beginning.

Madison had invited her out, which she hadn't been overly thrilled about but ultimately said yes. If she was going to live within the Coven walls she felt she should at least make an effort with the rest of the girls, if not for her own sake than for Cordelia's. She had yet to experience what New Orleans had to offer, but more than anything she was just happy that she no longer had to hide. Living on the swamp had brought her the solitude she had wanted but it was lonely, Misty felt she had finally found her tribe once again.


	9. I Don't Want to Know

I Don't Want to Know

"_**I don't want to stand between you and love**_

_**Honey, take a little time"**_

Misty and Madison walked the streets of New Orleans, eating food they had gotten from vendors along the road, following along a band as they played their music. Misty did her best to allow herself to absorb her surroundings, the energy that bounced around the city. Even when she had attended the academy, her and Cordelia had never ventured very far, certainly not where Madison had taken her.

Madison eventually led Misty towards one of the city's cemeteries, her intentions hidden as she did. It wasn't until hours later when Misty woke up in the dark with a pounding headache did everything piece itself together. Tears welled in her eyes as she lay in the coffin, wanting nothing more than for Cordelia to come and find her.

Cordelia had spent the remainder of her evening attempting to help Fiona and Marie, which ended in tears and a searing pain across her cheek. After her failed attempt to assist Fiona, Cordelia fled to the greenhouse, looking for Misty. She hadn't seen her throughout the day, knowing she had spent the majority of it with her idol, Stevie. She fell to the floor and began to cry, feeling like she was a teenager all over again; never able to please her mother in any way, and wanting nothing more than to be in Misty's arms.

_~ Then ~_

_It was coming up on their first year together. Cordelia and Misty still found themselves as inseparable as ever. Cordelia had recently celebrated her first year at the Coven, Misty and Myrtle making her a small cake and having their own little party as their own makeshift family. Myrtle had come to think of Misty and now Cordelia as her own, utterly thrilled about the girls young love with one another. _

_They sat beside one another as they ate with the rest of the girl, anxiously waiting to excuse themselves so they could be alone together. Their hands refused to part between their chairs, constantly exchanging glances at each other, smiling and laughing. They couldn't get enough of each other._

_Weekends were the only time in the house the girls were more or less unrestricted. Aside from a signing in and out policy, they were free to do what they like, a lot of the girls swapping rooms for the few nights they didn't have to worry about being checked on. Misty had started sleeping over in Cordelia's room from Friday to Sunday, the two rarely leaving for anything besides a meal or two._

_Once dinner was done, the two retired to Cordelia's room for the night, eventually finding their way to the bed, their bodies intertwined. Cordelia watched Misty with heavy eyelids as she melodically stroked her hair, soothing her to sleep. She watched as Misty slept, enthralled by her beauty. The love she felt for her a year ago had only grown in their time together; the butterflies that pattered around inside her chest still hadn't ceased at the sight of Misty. _

_Cordelia could feel her presence before she even saw her. She heard the click of her heels taunt her as they came closer down the hall. She looked to her side to see Misty sleeping, her arm draped around Cordelia's waist, her head buried in her neck. She sucked in one deep breath after another, closing her eyes and waiting for the inevitable._

_The door swung open, Cordelia jumping at the sound, Misty beginning to wake at Cordelia's sudden movement. The heels came closer and closer, the sound was something Cordelia had learned to dread. Fiona stepped into the room, cigarette in one hand and a drink in the other._

"_The hell you think you're doing Cordelia?" Fiona spoke with venom in her voice._

~Now~

As they stood in the graveyard to say their goodbyes to Nan, Cordelia was mournful for reasons of her own. Misty had been missing from the Coven since the day Stevie had visited. Cordelia had gone to bed, waking up the next day to find Misty's room untouched, her bed unslept in. She began to worry, she knew Misty wouldn't just up and leave, especially not before saying goodbye. She held back tears as Myrtle mentioned Misty's name, and got chills as Madison spoke about Misty. There was something about it that just didn't sit right.

With Queenie's return to the Coven, she had taken it upon herself to clear out Misty's things, tossing them onto the floor as she spoke to Cordelia. Cordelia picking up the clothes as they fell to the floor, holding them tightly.

Queenie's words had struck a chord with Cordelia. She knew she was not the leader she could be, but it had only been because of her mother she had been thrust into this position of power. Fiona had always shrugged off the duties of the Supreme, not caring to have a hand in helping Miss Robichaux's with the young witches scattered around the world. Cordelia knew it wasn't only Fiona's fault she was in this position, since Misty's return she couldn't help but relive all her past emotions, the loss and love she had endured as a young woman, and now with Misty missing from the house she couldn't help her distraction. She hadn't been focused, but Cordelia had never really done anything in her life that was just for her, most of her choices throughout her life had been for the good of the Coven, or at least its Supreme.

She stood in the greenhouse, preparing to restore her second sight, mixing together her plants and potions to soothe her inevitable pain. The garden shears stared up at her with every move she made, seemingly taunting her. Cordelia wept as she rubbed her concoction around her eyes, breaking down as she thought about what she was doing. She had lost her vision once before already, and now she was choosing to lose it once again. She was at a loss, what else could she do in order to help the Coven? To help find Misty? As she picked up the shears, staring them down, she reminded herself in the end it would be worth the pain, if it meant she could find Misty and be with her once again.

Myrtle had heard the screams of agony as she walked the grounds of the academy, running into the greenhouse to find Cordelia on the ground, writhing in pain as blood poured from her eyes. Myrtle wept at the sight, running to the ground to comfort Cordelia, casting a spell to soothe her pain. Cordelia's sobs lessened, the pain began to subside and the reality settled in.

Cordelia was able to get herself standing with the help of Myrtle, who guided her towards the house, tucking her into bed as if she were a young child once again. Myrtle left her side once she thought Cordelia had fallen asleep, slipping out into the hallway for a much needed cigarette. Cordelia heard her arguing with Fiona, feeling Fiona's presence briefly hovering against her door, only to hear the sound of her heels growing further and further away. When the door clicked open, she breathed a sigh of relief as Myrtle re-entered. As the door slowly shut, she could hear the sound of Fiona's heals fading away, ending with a slam of the front door.


	10. Oh Daddy

Oh Daddy

"_**And I can't walk away from you, baby**_

_**If I tried."**_

~ Now ~

Cordelia sat on the floor of her room, Misty's things scattered around her. Her hands hovered over each piece of clothing, searching for a sign, searching for anything that would lead her to Misty. She spoke to Misty, asking her to follow her voice, trying her best not to break as she did. A flash of Misty singing to herself, alone in a coffin appeared to Cordelia as she held onto one to Misty's shawls. She held it closer, gripping the fabric, needing more in order to find her. As fast as the vision came it disappeared. Cordelia spun in a circle, reaching for one of Misty's earrings, piercing it into her finger, an image of a familiar cemetery coming to her.

She was quick to find Queenie, knowing of all the witches in the house she would be the most powerful, and the most willing to help. Despite Queenie's recent distaste for Cordelia, she knew Queenie's heart was big and she would not sit around and let one of their own suffer. Queenie guided Cordelia out of the house, Myrtle stopping them at the door. Myrtle was adamant about Cordelia leaving the house in her condition, Cordelia pushed past her, telling her she was going to get Misty and bring her home.

The two witches stood in front of the red bricks that had entombed Misty, Cordelia encouraging Queenie to use her powers to the extent she knew Queenie was capable of. Cordelia's heart beat loudly in her chest as she heard the bricks coming apart and the loud thud of a coffin hitting the ground. She could feel Misty close to her, hearing her coughing loudly as she sat up in the coffin. Misty looked up at Cordelia and smiled, relieved to be found in time, sadness filling her eyes as she looked at Cordelia's, which no longer bore its blue and brown colours.

"What happened?"

"Madison happened, what else?" Queenie huffed, "I'll meet you at the car."

Queenie left the two witches alone, Cordelia reaching out a hand blindly, Misty using it to help herself up from out of the coffin.

"I wasn't talkin' about what happened to me, yknow." Misty spoke, her fingertips lightly grazing Cordelia's cheek. "You okay?"

"I did what needed to be done." Cordelia replied in a cool tone. "I can't keep losing you Misty. And I need to protect not just you but all of my girls. I'm more use without my sight than I am with it."

"You're a better Supreme than your mother'll ever be." Misty sighed, taking Cordelia's hand in her own. "Let's get the hell outta here and go home."

As Misty entered the Coven and saw Madison she couldn't hold herself back, walking over and smacking her as hard as she could. Once Cordelia refused to step in, Misty went full force at the young witch, her anger and hurt coming out with every blow. In the heat of it all, Misty was interrupted by the Axeman's presence in the Coven, the girls coming together to dispose of him as he had Fiona.

The girls stood and admired the portrait hanging of Fiona, speaking of her in death as they never had throughout her life. Cordelia held onto Myrtle to experience the painting for herself, expressing how she felt about Fiona and rightfully so, the other girls seemed eager to forget the damage she had done in her time as Supreme. With the death of Fiona, the search for the next Supreme was imminent, hoping to crown their new leader sooner than later.

By the end of the night, most of the girls had retired to bed, anxious to begin their training for the Seven Wonders which was now only a few days away. Misty sat up in the kitchen, brewing herself a tea to hopefully settle her thoughts. She had briefly remembered the Seven Wonders from her studies at the academy, and knew the risks it would entail.

"Can't sleep?" Cordelia's voice spoke softly.

"I'm taking it you can't either?" Misty asked, grabbing another cup as Cordelia made her way to the table. Misty poured Cordelia a cup of tea and set it on the table in front of her.

"Thanks."

Misty returned and poured a cup for herself, making her way back over to the table and taking a seat in front of Cordelia, her fingers playing with the rim of her cup nervously.

"I'm sorry about Fiona." Misty said quietly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. More than anything I'm just glad you're okay." Cordelia was unable to hold back her tears as she spoke.

"I knew if anyone could find me it'd be you." Misty smiled, reaching across the table to grab Cordelia's hand, Cordelia gripping back tightly.

"I can't keep losing you."

"Ya won't, I promise. I'm here for good, and once this whole Seven Wonders thing is out of the way we can start again, ya?"

"I love you, Misty." Cordelia said with a smile across her face as she held Misty's hand in her own. "I never stopped."

_~ Then ~_

_Fiona stood in the doorway of Cordelia's room, Misty beginning to wake up at the commotion._

"_Delia, run downstairs and pour me another drink so I can talk to your friend." Fiona held the empty glass out, Cordelia sucking in a breath before taking the glass and leaving the room._

"_You're Cordelia's mom?" Misty asked, an eyebrow raised. She had heard about Fiona, both from Cordelia and other girls around the school, but had never experienced her for herself._

"_You're the swamp witch shacking up with my daughter I hear." Fiona spoke as she began to walk around the room, taking a seat near the fireplace. _

"_I love your daughter Miss Supreme, I really do."_

"_Ugh, Jesus Christ." Fiona said to herself. "I'm not here to listen to this nonsense. Stay the hell away from my daughter."_

"_Why?" Misty asked, climbing out of bed and crossing her arms, an eyebrow raised in confusion. _

"_Because," Fiona began, dragging out the word. "She is the daughter of the Supreme. And what are you? There's a certain image to be maintained and well, you don't exactly fit the bill."_

"_I don't really think Cordelia cares."_

"_Well I don't really care what either of you two think. Cordelia can't think for herself, she never has. Always needs help that one."_

"_You shouldn't be talkin' 'bout her like that. She's one of the best girls here."_

"_But she is not the best. You are a distraction for her, and while she may never become Supreme, she should at least achieve something substantial in her life. I'd hate to see her throw it all away for whatever the two of you think you've found."_

"_Us bein' together ain't hurtin anyone." _

"_Let me make myself clear." Fiona stood as she spoke, making her way over until she was hovering over Misty. "Either you leave my daughter the hell alone or I will make your life miserable."_

"_What're you gonna do?" Misty attempted to stand-up to the older witch, Fiona snickered and leaned in closer._

"_I'm the goddam Supreme you stupid little bitch, you really want to see what I can do?"_

"_No ma'am."_

"_Ugh," Fiona sighed in disgust, heading towards the door, "I doubt I'll ever see your face again, but if I do, don't ever call me ma'am."_

_And with that, Fiona was gone._

_Misty sank to the ground, feeling as if her heart had been ripped from her chest. Tears fell from her eyes endlessly, dreading the moment Cordelia entered her room once again. She didn't even know if she could face her, end things with her. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but Misty had learned enough about Fiona that she wasn't eager to put her warning to the test. Fiona was cold to her core, and Misty feared that it wouldn't be her that had to pay the consequences, but Cordelia. _

_Misty had departed before Cordelia returned to her room. Cordelia spent the remainder of her day in search for Misty, and steering clear of her mother. Fiona had snuck out of Miss Robichaux'S shortly after her conversation with Misty, not bothering to tell Cordelia she was leaving. _

_Cordelia sat on Misty's bed and waited for her, eventually falling asleep as the day slipped into night. Misty entered her room in the early hours of the morning to see Cordelia fast asleep in her bed. Her heart broke at the sight, knowing it wouldn't last much longer. She made her way over to the bed and curled up beside Cordelia, soaking in as much of her as she could, knowing it would be their last time together like this._

~ Now ~

Cordelia tossed and turned in her bed, she had been trying to sleep for hours, her mind unable to stop racing. Thoughts of her mother flooded through her; it didn't feel like she was really gone, Fiona had always had a certain energy that vibrated off of her, and Cordelia felt as if that energy had yet to leave the world, maybe it was just so strong that some of it had been left behind. Throughout her life, Cordelia had learned many things, the most important was to never trust her mother.

She rolled over on her bed to look at the clock, letting out a sigh as she looked at the time. There was a light tap on her door, making her become more alert.

"Who's there?" Cordelia asked, trying to not let fear overcome her voice.

"It's me." Misty replied as lowly as she could, opening the door enough to pop in her head. "You still awake?"

"Unfortunately." Cordelia was instantly soothed by the voice of Misty. "What are you still doing up?"

"Just restless I guess." Misty sighed and entered the room, closing the door behind her as she made her way to Cordelia. "I hate sleepin' alone in this house. Gives me the creeps."

"Come here." Cordelia's tone was melodic as she spoke, tapping the place beside her delicately.

"You don't mind me sleepin' in here?"

"Have I ever minded?" Cordelia chuckled as she felt Misty's weight enter the bed, delicate arms wrapping themselves around her waist, Misty's head resting itself on Cordelia's shoulder.

"Goodnight, Miss Cordelia." Misty smiled as the name slipped off her tongue.

"Goodnight, Misty."


	11. Gold Dust Woman

Gold Dust Woman

"_**Well did she make you cry**_

_**Make you break down**_

_**Shatter your illusions of love"**_

There had been so much anticipation leading up to the Seven Wonders that, when the day finally arrived, none of it seemed real. It didn't seem as if the girls were competing, but practicing, strengthening their powers. The night before, Misty had once again snuck into Cordelia's room, needing to be close with her once more. She had always brought a sense of comfort and strength to Misty, being in her presence eased her worries. For a moment, she was completely safe in her own world.

The day dragged on, the girls succeeding in each of the tests they were given. Cordelia attempted to remain unbiased, but hoped more than anything that Misty would be their new Supreme.

_Descensum._

Cordelia knew it was inevitable, that it was part of the test all the girls must take, but even still, she couldn't help but fear losing Misty again. Misty had always been a powerful witch but was never able to fully reach her potential. She wasn't at the academy long enough to learn as the rest of the girls had, but her strength was more than the other three combined. There was a pure, natural aura with Misty that vibrated through her with every touch she had and every spell she cast.

As she lay on the floor, preparing to dive into hell, her life came to her in flashes. Images of Cordelia flooded through her mind, slowing as the memories drew closer to the present until stopping at their last night together.

The familiar sound of the creaky door prompted Cordelia to sit up in her bed, a streak of light from the hall revealing Misty tiptoeing in.

"I didn't mean to wake ya." Misty started.

Cordelia remained wordless, rolling back into bed and reaching behind her to open up the comforter for Misty. Shutting the door behind her, Misty made her way to the bed, pulling herself in behind Cordelia.

"I just can't be away from ya tonight." Misty said.

"You'll be fine tomorrow." Cordelia turned to face Misty, taking her face in her hands. "I promise."

"I ain't ready to be the Supreme."

"You aren't alone Misty. You will never be alone." Cordelia leaned forward, gently pressing a kiss onto Misty's forehead. "Whatever happens tomorrow, I love you."

"You have and you always will be the love of my life." Misty cried as the words fell out of her mouth, gripping onto Cordelia's hands that held her face as tightly as she could.

_~ Then ~_

_Misty lay alone in her room, the sound of Stevie filling the room. The rest of the girls had gone to class but Misty had stayed behind, again. She was beginning to make a habit of it. Ever since Fiona had come to the school, things had changed._

_Misty broke things off to Cordelia, without saying much aside from muttering Fiona's name. That was enough for Cordelia. She knew her mother and what she was capable of, so the two had tearfully gone their separate ways. After that, Misty was rarely seen about the school, and no one seemed to notice. Cordelia found it odd no one seemed to remember her. The mention of her name would only bring a raised eyebrow and a weird look from her fellow witches._

_It wasn't until Cordelia spoke with Myrtle about it all did the pieces fall together. Myrtle had loved Misty as one of her own, but when Cordelia said her name, Myrtle had no idea who she was talking about. _

_Misty could hear the footsteps from down the hall, running in the direction of her room. She turned on her bed to face the wall, gripping onto herself and letting the tears freak down her face. Cordelia burst through the door and made her way over to the bed, sitting in front of Misty on the floor._

"_Fiona did something else when she was here."_

"_Cordelia, you should go."_

"_Misty, no one remembers you, not even -" Cordelia couldn't even let the name come out, but Misty knew._

"_Maybe it's better that way. I've been thinkin' 'bout leavin." _

"_Why?"_

"_I can't live like this, can you? I miss you too much to see ya everyday." _

"_You shouldn't have to leave because of this." Cordelia wiped away the tear that fell as she spoke. _

"_I don't even have a life here anymore. No one knows who the hell I am. I'm used to all this, moving around yknow? I'll be okay."_

"_It's not safe out there for witches Misty, you know that."_

"_It's not safe for me here either, not as long as Fiona's around. I promise, no matter what happens, I will always come back for you."_

"_Misty -"_

"_Delia, I love you, but this is something I think I gotta do."_

"_Okay."_

_The next morning Cordelia found Misty's spot cleared in her room. Her drawers and desk had been wiped of any trace of her. Cordelia lay on her bed and began to cry, feeling her skin hit something cool as she went to rest her arm under the pillow. Sitting up, she moved the pillow to reveal one of the frogs she had gotten for Misty, a small piece of paper coiled inside._

_~ Cordelia,_

_One is you and one is me. As long as we are apart I will have you, it's only right that you have me. Whenever I look down and see my ring I will know you are with me, and when we are together again, so will the frogs. I will always love you._

_~ Misty_

_Tears streamed down Cordelia's cheeks as she read the note, gripping onto the ring in her hand. She could feel Misty's energy still attached to it, vibrating off the silver band. _

"_One is you and one is me." She whispered to herself, taking in a deep breath before sliding the ring onto her finger. _

~ Now ~

The sand in the hourglass slowly began to disperse, time beginning to run out. Most of the girls had returned from their trip to the underworld, successful in the journies. Misty still lay on the ground, eyes closed, still stuck in her eternal hell. Cordelia knelt down to the floor beside Misty, growing closer to her as the sand trickled down.

"Misty," Cordelia held Misty as close to her as she could, rocking the two of them back and forth. "Follow my voice. We are all here waiting for you."

Myrtle eyed the hourglass as the top emptied into the bottom. She could see Cordelia's pain, the tears that streamed down her cheek.

"Her time is up."

Cordelia felt Misty's body turn to ash in her arms, leaving her body empty and alone.

"No, no, no." Cordelia cried as she felt the ash before her, bury her head in her hands as she felt her world crash around her.

Cordelia was inconsolable, each of her cries filled with agony and pain; of heartbreak. Misty was gone, nothing had remained aside from the ash that covered the floor. She slowly crumbled to the floor, laying beside the pile of ash. Myrtle stood from her seat on the couch and made her way over to Cordelia, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me dear." She said tenderly.

"I can't leave her." Cordelia sobbed.

She didn't press on, she simply helped Cordelia to her feet at her own pace, slowly and shakily. Myrtle guided Cordelia to her room, holding her as close as she could, but afraid to hold her too tightly as if she might break.

Cordelia sat at the edge of her bed, tears streaming down her face. She could hear Myrtle in the room with her, opening and closing drawers. Myrtle brought over a change of clothes, placing them on Cordelia's lap and taking her hand lightly.

"You freshen up, take a shower and take as much time as you need, my sweet girl." Myrtle spoke with a wavering voice, doing her best to hold in her own emotions. She placed a gloved hand gently on Cordelia's cheek, brushing away her tears. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Myrtle left the room, returning to Misty's remains to collect them, placing them into a makeshift urn. She took them to Misty's room, knowing they would end up in Cordelia's room, but knowing it was too soon for her to be faced with it.

Cordelia sat with her arms hugging her knees, the hot water from the shower head above burning her back. Her breathing had come down but tears still fell from her eyes. It felt like they would never stop. Misty was really and truly gone. They had never had the time together they had waited and wanted, for so long.

She knew she had to get it together enough to finish the seven wonders, and once the day was done she could grieve properly. She stood from the tub and let the hot water wash over her body, giving herself another moment to compose herself. She stepped out of the tub and changed into a fresh set of clothes before returning to the girls.

Myrtle waited outside Cordelia's room, puffing on one of her colourful cigarettes. She heard the click of the door and made her presence to Cordelia known, not wanting to startle her. The two joined the girls who were anxiously awaiting downstairs.

The rest of the day seemed to pass as if it were a blur, Cordelia reigning Supreme by the end. It was both joyous and mournful, for Cordelia and the witches that remained. She seemed to breeze through each of the Seven Wonders, the title of Supreme was a natural fit for Cordelia.

By the end of the day, Cordelia longed to retreat back to the solace of her bedroom, stopping for a moment at Misty's door frame. She held onto the wood as she gazed into the room, the silence overwhelming. She gave herself a moment before stepping in, taking in as much of Misty as she could. Misty hadn't brought much to the academy, most of the drawers were half empty. Even the small pieces of Misty became too much for Cordelia to bear, closing the door as she left the room.

The months following her rise to the Supremacy, Cordelia had opted to go public about Miss Robichaux's Academy. A lot of it had to do with Misty, and how lost she had been before being thrown into the academy. She could only imagine how many other girls there were that felt hopeless and lost, confused about the gifts they possessed. Cordelia wanted to be the Supreme Fiona never was, and the one Misty always knew she was capable of becoming.

Queenie and Zoe were each given a position on the council, and Myrtle was burned at the stake once again, as per her own request. As the birth of a new era filled the walls of the academy, a haunting presence of the past still lingered in the air. Cordelia had always been able to sense her mother before she made herself known. As she walked towards her, she could feel how weak she had become.

She had never seen Fiona in such a state of weakness, the scent of death lingering off of her. Cordelia sat opposite Fiona, finally being given the answer she had craved throughout her life; the answer as to why she had always felt like Fiona had hated her, when in truth she had envied her, and the powers that she possessed. It made her wonder if Fiona had always known Cordelia would take her title of Supreme. She couldn't stop the tears as they began to slide down her cheeks, mournful of the mother she never had.

Even after all Fiona had done, Cordelia couldn't stop herself from feeling an overwhelming sense of sadness. As Fiona struggled to stand from her chair, making her way over to Cordelia begging for mercy. Cordelia brought Fiona close to her, taking the knife from Fiona's trembling hand. She pulled Fiona in and held her close, feeling the release as Fiona took her last breath before falling limp in Cordelia's arms.

Fiona had never been the mother Cordelia had so desperately needed throughout her life. It had always been that Fiona cared more about herself than those around her, forcing Cordelia to grow up before she had finished being a child. Fiona's death stirred years of bottled up emotions, Cordelia unable to do anything but cry from the pain that she felt. She had never felt more free or more alone than she did in that moment.

She sucked in a deep breath before releasing Fiona from her arms, Fiona's body turning into ash, hovering through the air as Cordelia guided them into an empty vase on the fireplace. She walked over to the vase, picking it up and placing it in front of her mother's mural that hung on the wall. She wiped her tears as she made her way upstairs in search of Queenie and Zoe.

As he reached the top of the stairs she couldn't help herself from looking at the closed door to Misty's room, a familiar wave of sadness washing over her. Misty had been there when they had thought Fiona had been killed by the axeman, and although Cordelia had felt slightly mournful then, there was always a piece of her that knew Fiona was still alive. Cordelia always knew that if Fiona were to ever die it would always be on her own terms, never by the terms of a man, it was one thing Fiona had always made very clear.

Zoe and Queenie were waiting where Cordelia had left them. They could tell something was off with Cordelia, but neither said a word, they knew how hard the past couple of months had been and figured she had just needed a moment to herself.

After a few months of press and preparation, Miss Robichaux's was once again ready to open it's doors. Cordelia had been able to keep herself busy with paperwork, having to file and sort through all of the applications that had been sent into the school. All the girls varied in age, some of them being as young as 10. Seeing all the potential, and a future for both the academy and witches, made Cordelia hopeful but more than anything, it helped to give her a sense of purpose.

The aging wood creaked as Cordelia opened the bedroom door that had been long since shut. There was a stillness that hung in the air, unchanged since her last visit. The smell of Misty still faintly clung to the clothing and sheets she had left behind. She made her way to the bed, the mattress sinking under her weight. Her fingertips delicately ran over the jewelry that was strewn about the nightstand, a surge of vibrations jolting through her body, as if Misty were there with her, if only for a moment. It was a moment she needed, a connection she refused to allow to ever burn out. She knew as long as she needed her, Misty would always be with her.

"Are you ready to open the doors?" Zoe's voice came softly from the door, poking her head in but not crossing the threshold.

"You and Queenie go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

Cordelia took a moment to prepare herself, as soon as she opened the doors everything would become real. It was now up to Cordelia to lead and guide the young witches who anxiously awaited outside the academy walls. As she stood from the bed, she straightened out her dress and sucked in a deep breath before leaving the room, enchanting the lock of the door so she knew it would remain undisturbed.

As she made her way downstairs, she spotted Zoe and Queenie waiting for her at the foot of the steps. They followed behind her as she made her way to the front door, Kyle opening it to allow the sea of girls to begin to flood in. She warmly greeted each of them as they entered, Zoe and Queenie guiding them into the front foyer. Once the last of the girls had found a spot, Cordelia made her way to the front of the group, standing on the staircase before them. As she started to explain the new world these young women were about to enter, a voice spoke up from the crowd in front of her.

"What's a Supreme?"

"You're looking at her." Queenie responded before Cordelia was given a chance to.

Cordelia smiled at Queenie's answer, letting the title really and truly set in. She had become accustomed to being the leader of the Coven, but had found herself struggling to adjust to her mother's former title. As she stood in front of the sea of girls, she thought of her and Misty, and their experience when they had attended the academy together. She wished more than anything she was there standing by her side, but she refused to give up hope that one day, she would see her again.

"_**And is it over now, do you know how**_

_**Pickup the pieces and go home."**_


End file.
